First Kiss
by nerdyhpfan
Summary: What happens on a night that Ron and Hermione are in the Gryffindor Common room late one night? Rated T to be safe.


First Kiss

Hermione had it with Harry and Ron. They still were not speaking to each other. It had been over two months since they last spoke to each other. Ron was too thick to understand that there was no possible way that Harry could have put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Look what happened to Fred and George. And, Harry would have told Ron if and how he had gotten his name in.

Hermione and Ron were the only ones left in the common room now. Ron made it a habit not to go up to the dormitory until he knew that Harry was asleep. Hermione always was the last one in the common room anyway, reading ahead or doing extra work or something.

"Ron," Hermione said as she sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "You have to talk to him."

Ron just stared into the fire. "Talk to who?"

"Ronald," Hermione said turning his head to face her. "He's your best friend. You are ruining a friendship on something you know he could not have possibly done. Are you listening?"

"Yea, Hermione. I am." Ron said, with some major attitude. "Harry just gets everything. He has money-"

"He has offered to pay for many, many things that you and your family has purchased."

Ron glared at her. "He gets all the fame and all of the glory, just because he survived the _Avada Kerdavra _curse. People go everywhere and they know who he is. Everybody expects me to be as smart as Percy, or as good at Quiddich as Charlie, or as funny as Fred and George. They expect so much out of me and nothing out of Harry. He also gets the girl. I know how this story ends. I'm not stupid Hermione."

"Ron, he hasn't even had a girl yet. He's fourteen."

"Yea, I mean later in life. I don't want him to take the girl I want."

"I don't think he will, Ron."

"Yea, okay Hermione. How do you know that?"

"If I tell you, will you make up with him."

"No."

"Ronald."

"Hermione." Ron said, mockingly.

"Okay. Whatever. In a few days, when you notice that Harry would have to be crazy to enter himself in the tournament, I'll be saying I told you so."

Hermione turned to go back up to her dormitory. "Wait," she heard Ron's voice behind her. "How do you know Harry won't get the girl of my dreams."

"Well, I don't know that for sure Ron. I just know that you have to trust the fates and your future will be set."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ronald."

"Wait. Hermione?"

"Yes. Ron-" She turned around and he was standing right behind her.

"Never mind."

It seemed that Ron and Hermione had made it a habit of staying in the common room late at night. The next night, they were in the same predicament as the last night. Ron, however, seemed not to be talking to Hermione tonight.

"Ron?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

Ron crossed his arms in response.

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione moved closer to him.

Ron seemed to cross his arms tighter over his body and clench his fists. He seemed to be keeping something a secret and he masked it with mock anger.

"Ron, you have to talk to someone."

"What Hermione? I spilled my innermost thoughts to you last night. What else is there to talk about?"

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch next to him and tried to uncross his arms. The more she tried to uncross them, the more he tried to keep them crossed. Hermione gave up with a huff. "Immature."

Ron suddenly sat up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"That _was_ a question, Ronald. But yes, you can ask me another question."

"What do you do when you really like a person?"

"Well, Hermione said, getting comfortable on the couch. "First, you get to know the person."

"What happens after that?"

"You would ask them to be alone together."

"What happens if that person is seeing another person?"

Hermione blushed and was glad that Ron couldn't see her in the dim light. "Well, you would have to wait for them to break off the relationship they were currently in."

"What if I don't want to wait for... this person?"

"Ron, are you talking about me?"

"No!" he answered a little too quickly than was Hermione's liking.

"Okay then. Goodnight Ronald."

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she got up to leave. "Wait," he said.

He stood up. Hermione realized how much taller than her he actually was. "I want to do something and I don't want you to get angry at me."

"I promise not to get angry w-" her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a large mouth on hers. She didn't know when she realized it was Ron, but they stayed intertwined for a while.

Late that night, Hermione was thinking to herself, _He likes me. He actually likes me._


End file.
